The Vampires are Coming!!
by katgurl600
Summary: Two evil vampires, are trying to take over Pleasantville. Their first mission kill the Pleasantville werewolf. The Final Chapter is up!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!! :0)
1. Vampires, this can't be good!

Okay first of all I don't own BWOC or any of the characters or claim to own them. I do have 

some of my own characters that I made up and put in this fic.  Also this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh I don't mind criticism though. :0)

_(It's a dark and stormy night, two shadowed figures are talking in a dreary castle.)_

Figure 1: I think we've finally found the perfect place to perform our plan, Mariah.

Figure 2: Yes, Gwen, the people of this town are rather stupid and will be easy to enslave.

Gwen: Mariah, what about the werewolf that lives in the town and protects it?

Mariah: We will destroy him and his evil fighting friends!

Gwen: But, Mariah, how?

Mariah: It is easy. We know the werewolf attends Pleasantville High School. We will go there kill two of the staff member and take their places at the school.

Gwen: But, Mariah, we know nothing about mortal schools.

Mariah: We will use spells to help us.

_(Both laugh evilly showing fanged teeth)_

**Theme song**

_(Tommy, Lori, & Merton are all standing at their lockers talking)_

Lori: Hey, have you guys heard about those new teachers??

Merton & Tommy: Yeah.

Lori: They took Mr. Kendal's and Mrs. Johnson's place.

Merton (puzzled): What happened to Mr. Kendal and Mrs. Johnson?

Tommy (cuts in): Who cares. Mrs. Johnson gave pop quizzes all the time.

Lori (To Tommy): Yeah I hated those quizzes.

Merton: Hello, earth to Lori, what happened to them??

Lori: Oh, I heard they just moved away.

Merton (thinking): That' s really odd.

Lori: Yeah, come to think of it, it really is, two teachers moving away at the same time.

Tommy: Maybe they got sick of Pleasantville it is kinda small.

Merton: I don't think so Tommy.

Lori: Well we have one of them next. I think her name is Mrs. Cole.

Merton: Good, maybe we can find out what's going on.

_(All three walk into Mrs. Cole's classroom, a minute after the bell rings. Mrs. Cole gives them a dirty look)_

Mrs. Cole: My first class and already three people are late.

Tommy, Lori, & Merton: Sorry.

Mrs. Cole: Sorry isn't good enough. What are your names?

Tommy: Tommy Dawkins.

Merton: Merton Dingle.

Lori: Lori Baxter.

Mrs. Cole: Well Mr. Dawkins, Mr. Dingle, & Mrs. Baxter you now have detention. Would anyone else like to join them??

_(The whole class stays silent)_

Mrs. Cole: Good, now you three find a seat and I want everyone to turn to page 201 in their Science books.

_(All three of them find seats in the back and sit down)_

_(After school in detention)_

Mrs. Cole: Okay, you three I'm going to the ladies room I want you to stay here and behave.

_(Mrs. Cole exits. Tommy, Merton, & Lori leave the room following her. They listen through the door. Hearing Mrs. Cole and another woman talking loudly.)_

Mrs. Cole (angrily): Mariah, I can't stand this anti-sun make-up!  I want to go back to the dark castle and get in my comfy coffin!

Mariah: Calm down, Gwen, someone will hear you. I know your upset, but once we find and destroy the werewolf and his friends we can go home.

_(Tommy, Merton, & Lori's eyes go wide)_

Gwen: I know, I know, I just don't like having to be this ugly mortal woman and being a teacher.

Mariah: It will all be over soon. Tonight it is a full moon we will track the werewolf. Now, hurry, Gwen, and get back to your class before the students start to get curious.

_(Tommy, Merton, & Lori run to the classroom sitting down just as Mrs. Cole walks in)_

Mrs. Cole: You can leave now. Just don't be late again.

Tommy, Merton, & Lori: We won't.

_(Tommy, Merton, & Lori go to The Lair)_

Merton (freaked out): THEY'RE VAMPIRES!!! EVEN WORSE VAMPIRES THAT WANT TO KILL US!!!

Tommy: Merton, calm down we've dealed with vampires before.

Lori: Yeah, Merton, calm down.

Merton: Okay, we have to make a plan. First, of all Tommy I know it's a full moon tonight but no running around the forest.

Tommy: Not even if I'm careful?

Merton: No, we can't take a chance they will be out they're looking for you.

Lori: Yeah, Tommy if they catch you they might kill you.

Tommy: Okay I promise not to go out.


	2. All wolfed-out and no place to go.

_(Tommy walks to his house. A few hours later Tommy's in his room when the moon comes out. He wolfs-out.)_

Tommy (to self): Okay I'm just gonna hang out here til' the moon goes down.

_(Tommy's leg starts fidgeting like he can't control it. Then he starts pacing the room.) _

Tommy (to self): Ahh! I can't take it anymore!! 

_(Calls Merton on the phone.)_

Tommy: Merton I can't stand it anymore!! 

Merton: What??

Tommy: I dunno I just can't stand still!

Merton: Oh, I see your lycanthropic trait of constant motion has kicked in.

Tommy (confused face): Okay.

Merton: Tommy, just try to calm down and go to sleep.

Tommy (whining): Can't I just go outside and run around??

Merton: Any other time I wouldn't care but remember the two psycho vampires who want to kill you??

Tommy (whining): Yeah, but I'm lonely and bored.

Merton: Fine, I'll call Lori and see if she wants to come over too.

Tommy (quickly): I'll be over in a few seconds.

Merton: Oh no you won't! Have you forgot already?? Evil Vampires??

Tommy (sheepishly): Oh yeah.

Merton: I'll be over in a sec to pick you up.

Tommy: ok. Bye.

Merton: bye

_(Merton and Tommy both hang up the phone. Merton is driving to Tommy's house with Lori sitting beside him. Tommy climbs down a tree from his window and runs to the car. They ride back to the Lair.)_

_(They sit down and try to watch a movie Merton rented.)_

Lori: Merton this movie is dullsville.

Merton: Well, sorry Ms. Picky next time you bring the movie.

Tommy: ***sighs***

Lori: Merton can't we go exploring in the woods??

Merton (sarcastically): um… let me think NO!!

Lori: Why??

Merton (frustrated): How many times do I have to tell you people!

Lori (rudely): Fine! Why don't we just all go to bed then!

Merton: Fine with me.

Tommy: I don't care.

_(Tommy's VO: There is no way I'm gonna be able to sleep!)_

_(It's 12:00 Tommy is at the window howling at the moon, Merton & Lori who are attempting to go to sleep are getting very agitated.)_

Merton: Tommy can you please… SHUT UP!!

Lori: Okay, Tommy I really want you to shut up, plus I'm sick of just sitting here, so Merton can we please just go to the woods together so Tommy will calm down and go to sleep??

Tommy (doing a sad, puppy dogface): Please Merton??

Merton: Okay, if we stay together and only for a few minutes.


	3. Captain of the Football Team afraid of a...

Yay! I finally had time to write a long chapter!! I hope you like it! I had some help with some lines from lunar werewolf of light.

She is a really good fellow fan fiction author; you should read some of her fics!! Well I hope you enjoy my fic and please review it!! :0)

_(The gang is walking through the woods talking)_

Lori: Yes, finally were out of the house!! Now, maybe we can find those vampires!

Merton: Whoa, hold on. Who said anything about finding vampires?? Our agreement was strictly to run out of a while, then to go back inside! No vampires were included whatsoever in our plans. Nu uh, no way.

Lori: Merton stop being such a chicken we have to find this blood suckers and stake them eventually.

Merton: Yeah, but NO TONIGHT!!

_(Tommy's VO: Well Lori & Merton were at it again, as usual. But I have to say I agree with Lori this time I really want to get rid of these vampires so I can run around the woods in peace. Now don't get me wrong Merton & Lori are my friends, but on the full moon I just really wanna be alone.)_

(Meanwhile Mariah and Gwen are watching the three from afar behind a bush)

Mariah: Yes, we have finally found the werewolf!

Gwen: Look, Mariah, he's with two other people.

Mariah: Yes, we must find out who they are!

Gwen: Mariah, those two are in my class!

Mariah: I wonder who the werewolf is then??

Gwen: I have a good clue who he is.

Mariah: Who??

Gwen: Well, you know the three students I kept for detention??

Mariah: Yes.

Gwen: Those two are two of them I kept Merton Dingle & Lori Baxter, and my guess is the werewolf is the third Tommy Dawkins.

Mariah: The mayor's son.

Gwen: Yes.

Mariah: This is perfect, our plan is working even faster than I expected. We will take over Pleasantville in a matter of weeks.

Gwen: Yes, and then we won't have to hide anymore!

(Flashes back to the gang walking through the woods, Tommy is running around the woods, Lori is looking around, and Merton is complaining.)

Merton: Tommy are you almost done yet?

Lori: Merton what's your problem?  We haven't even seen any signs of the vampires.

Merton: I know that's why we should leave; quit while you're ahead that's what I always say.

Tommy: Merton chill I don't even smell anyone for miles.

Merton: I don't care this is risky. I'm leaving.

Lori: Fine, but you'll have to walk home all alone, in the dark, with no werewolf to protect you.

Merton: heh, heh, did I say go home? I meant let's stay in the woods together, and I stress together.

_(Flashes back to Gwen & Mariah in the bushes.)_

Mariah: Okay we have studied the werewolf and his friends enough for tonight.

Gwen: So what's our next step??

Mariah: Capture one of the werewolf's friends.

Gwen: Why one of his friends?

Mariah: We can't capture the werewolf he's too strong, but we can hold one of his friends hostage and he will come.

Gwen: What if he doesn't come?? 

Mariah: Oh, trust me he will.

_(The next day at Pleasantville High; Lori, Merton, & Tommy are all exhausted.)_

Tommy (sleepily): So how come the vampires weren't in the woods last night??

Merton: Well, Tommy, I'm not so sure they weren't. They could have been watching us the whole time and we didn't even know.

Tommy (confused): But, I didn't smell anything

Merton: Tommy have I taught you nothing about vampires??? Vampires don't produce a smell. 

Tommy (agitated): Well, you could have told me that last night.

Lori: But if the vampires were there, Merton why wouldn't they attack us?

Merton: Well, they might have just been trying to find our identities so they can hunt us down and kill us later.

Tommy (slyly): Merton they don't know who we are. 

Merton: Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, How can you be so STUPID!!  One of the vampires is Mrs. Cole she's our teacher she knows who we are.

Lori (curiously): Well maybe they still don't know that Tommy's the werewolf?? 

Merton: Doubt it. Mrs. Cole knows that we *does fingers like quotation marks* hang together, so since she saw me and Lori, she figures Tommy's the werewolf, which wouldn't be so bad, but TOMMY IS THE WEREWOLF!!

Tommy: This is bad.

Merton: Thanks for stating the obvious Tommy.

Tommy: *glares at Merton* 

Lori: Okay they know Tommy's the werewolf can't we go kick their butts??

Merton (sarcastically): Sure let's go kick their butts, without a plan and end up getting killed!!

Lori: *glares at Merton*

Merton: Okay tonight we'll make a plan, and as Lori puts it we'll go kick some vampire butt!

Lori & Tommy: OH Yeah!

Merton: But first, we have to get through this day without *yawns* falling asleep.

_(Shows clips off the next few periods with Tommy, Merton, & Lori sleeping. The bell rings, they all wake up and walk to Mrs. Cole's Class)_

Mrs. Cole (smiling evilly): Good to see your not late today Mr. Dingle, Mr. Dawkins, and Mrs. Baxter.

_(Tommy, Merton, & Lori get a seat in the very back of the classroom.)_

Mrs. Cole: Okay, being your new science teacher, I have decided to skip a few chapters ahead to the chapter on mammals, and today we are talking about the fierce carnivore the wolf.

_(Mrs. Cole smiled at Tommy watching his eyes go wide. Tommy looked at Merton and whispered.)_

Tommy (nervously): Merton, she knows.

Merton: Maybe not, act normal.

Tommy: How can I she's staring a hole through me??

Merton: Just… 

(Interrupted by Mrs. Cole)

Mrs. Cole: Mr. Dingle, Mr. Dawkins! I'm sick of you disrupting my class. Mr. Dawkins come sit it the front row now! So you and Mr. Dingle won't disrupt my class anymore.

(Tommy gets up and gives Merton an uh oh look.)

Mrs. Cole: Since you were listening so well Mr. Dawkins, what do you know about wolves??

Tommy (nervously): They have fur??

Mrs. Cole: Yes, do have fur (walking closer to him) and what else??

Tommy (more nervously): they're um carny vores

Mrs. Cole's: Carnivores you mean??

Tommy (fixing to wolf-out): yes.

Mrs. Cole (Right next to Tommy's desk): anything else??

Tommy (eyes glow yellow): Um… can I go to the bathroom??

Mrs. Cole: I suppose.

_(Tommy runs out of the room almost wolfed-out, Lori & Merton breathe a sigh of relief)_

Mrs. Cole: Well I apparently scare the pee out of your captain of the football team.

_(Everyone laughs, except for Merton & Lori, mean while Tommy is in the bathroom trying to calm down, the bell rings.)_

_(Merton, Lori, & Tommy are talking at their lockers)_

Merton: Tommy that was close you really lost your cool.

Tommy: Well she was right in my face practically demanding me to tell the class I'm the werewolf.

Lori: Yeah, Merton she was mocking him. Tommy after you left she told the whole class she couldn't believe she scares the pee out of the captain of the football team.

Tommy: Did everyone laugh??

Merton: No, no one ever laughs at the teacher's jokes, it's the high school student's oath never to laugh at the teacher's jokes.

Tommy: So everyone laughed??

Lori: Yes.

Tommy (angrily): I am not afraid of her!!! *Pauses* I just thought she'd blow my secret!

Lori (gives Tommy a hug): We know, Tommy it's okay.

Tommy: Yeah, I know I just don't want the entire school thinking I'm afraid of a teacher.

Merton: Hey, teachers are scary remember, Mr. Dunleavy, he was scary.

Tommy (gruffly): Mr. Dunleavy wasn't scary he was just scary to you because he wanted to eat you.

Merton: That's scary! 

Lori: Merton shut up your not helping.

_(The gang is fixing to walk out the door when TnT stops them.)_

Tim: Hey, Dawkins, I know how you feel Cole is scary, don't worry me and Travis are gonna wrap her house tonight. You in??

Tommy: Sorry, got homework maybe another time.

Tim: Okay, then you'll miss the fun; by the way do you know where Mrs. Cole's house is??

Tommy: No I don't know sorry guys.__

_(Tnt leave. The gang walks to the Lair)_

Tommy: How did TnT know they're not even in our class!

Merton: Stuff travels fast, Tommy.

Tommy: Great, now everyone in the whole school thinks I'm afraid of a teacher. I hate my life.

Merton (trying to cheer Tommy up): Hey, don't be bummed half the student population thinks my name is Martin.

Tommy: Merton thanks for the cheering up, but it's not working.

Lori: It's okay Tommy. It'll blow over.

_(Flash to Gwen & Mariah's gloomy castle, Gwen is telling Mariah about what happened in her class today.)_

Mariah: Good job, Gwen, you almost made him transform in front of the whole class now we know he's definitely the werewolf.

Gwen: Now which one of his friends are we going to capture, and how??


	4. Merton's Been kidnapped!!!

Sorry it took me so long to get the fourth chapter up. I should get the other chapters up, a lot quicker than this one though! :0)

_(Mariah & Gwen are in their castle, plotting their evil plan.)_

Mariah: We must capture one of the werewolf's friends.

Gwen: Which one??

Mariah (thinking): I think we should capture the pale one; he would be the easiest to kidnap.

Gwen: Yes, the girl seems strong she would put up a fight.

Mariah: First, you must get the boy alone in your room. Then, knock him out.

Gwen: How will I get him alone?? The werewolf is always with him??

Mariah: Well, you said the werewolf is on the football team, right??

Gwen: Yes, he is.

Mariah: Football practice is after school, right?

Gwen: Yes.

Mariah: Give the boy after school detention, and when the werewolf leaves for football practice, kidnap the boy.

Gwen: Then I will bring him to the castle and we can plot the rest of our plan.

Mariah: Yes, our plan is coming together rather nicely.

_(Both laugh evilly.)_

_(The next day at school, Tommy, Merton, & Lori are walking to Mrs. Cole's Class.)_

Tommy: Can't we just skip her class??

Merton: No, Tommy, we already have enough unexcused absences.

Lori: Come on, Tommy, she probably won't bug you today.

Tommy: I hope she's decided to stop talking about wolves.

Merton: Actually, I thought it was pretty interesting.

Lori: *smacks Merton* How would you feel if someone was talking about you like your some wild animal.

Tommy: yeah.

Merton: Well, Tommy sorry to tell you this but your not exactly human.

Tommy: *glares at Merton* 

Merton: Well your not!

_(Merton, Lori, & Tommy walk into the room)_

Mrs. Cole: Today we will continue our study on the wolf.

Tommy: *mumbles* Oh joy.

Mrs. Cole: Excuse me, what did you say Mr. Dawkins? 

Tommy: Oh, never mind.

_(Mrs. Cole blah blahs on… Merton gets bored and decides to write Lori a note.)_

Mrs. Cole: Mr. Dingle what are you writing??

Merton (innocently): Nothing.

Mrs. Cole: That's detention for not paying attention in class.

Merton (to self): The one time I write a note I get caught!

_(After school Merton is talking to Tommy while walking to detention.)_

Tommy: I feel really sorry for you man, detention all alone with Mrs. Cole.

Merton: What do you mean all alone?? Your coming with me aren't you??

Tommy: Uh… sorry no can do, I have football practice, coach will kill me if he thinks I got detention again. Besides she's a vampire. *Makes his arms like wings and makes his teeth look like fangs*

Merton (aggravated): More the reason not to leave me ALONE with her!

Tommy: Sorry, Merton I'll check on you as soon as practice is over.

Merton (depressed voice): Yeah, by then she'll have sucked my blood and I'll be an evil vampire, and aren't you forgetting I know where you LIVE!!!

Tommy: Merton, just be careful.  *Tommy leaves the other direction toward the football field*

Merton: Okay, Tommy, I'll be careful while she's sucking all my blood out of my poor helpless body!

_(Merton walks into Mrs. Cole's Room)_

Mrs. Cole: Good to see your not late.

Merton: Uh huh…

_(Mrs. Cole shuts the door.)_

Mrs. Cole: Merton, I think you know why I gave you detention don't you??

Merton (innocently): I was passing a note??

Mrs. Cole: No.

_(She steps closer to him.)_

Merton (nervously): Because you don't like me?? 

Mrs. Cole: No.

_(Mrs. Cole steps even closer to him)_

Merton (freaking out): Because Tommy's a werewolf and I'm your friend and you're an evil vampire bent on taking over Pleasantville.

Mrs. Cole: Man, you fold like a napkin. I thought I would have to torture you before you told me your friend's the werewolf.

Merton: What can I say? I'm don't deal well with pressure. Now can you let me go??

Mrs. Cole: I don't think so.

Merton: Well, you don't have to bite me; I can give you anything you need to know about the werewolf.

Mrs. Cole: I already know enough about that wolf to write my own book, and anyways I'm not going to bite you. I'm going to hold you captive, until your friends comes to rescue you and then my friend and I will capture the werewolf and decide what we will do with him.

Merton (tauntingly): Well, what if I don't let you capture me??

_(Mrs. Cole a.k.a Gwen says a spell and Merton collapses on the floor.)_

Mrs. Cole (to self): Well that was easy now to get him out of the school without being seen.

_(Mrs. Cole sticks Merton in a big laundry bag, trying to drag him down the hall. Tommy walks down the hall seeing Mrs. Cole, he hides behind the wall.)_

Tommy (to self): She's got Merton in that bag I just know it. I gotta follow her.

_(Follows Gwen to the huge gloomy castle, inside the castle)_

Gwen (yells up the stairs): Mariah, I'm home and I have the boy.

Mariah: Excellent, take him to the dungeon.

_(Meanwhile Tommy is wolfed-out running to the Lair. He gets to the Lair and finds Lori standing outside.)_

Lori: It's about time where have you been, and where's Merton??

Tommy *gasping for breath*: The vampires kidnapped Merton and took him to this castle. We gotta go save him.

Lori: Do you know the way to the castle??

Tommy: Yeah follow me.

Lori: Tommy I know this is an emergency, but slow down I can't keep up.

_(Tommy slows down as him and Lori run to the castle. Meanwhile Merton is waking up in the dungeon where he is chained down.)_

Gwen: He's waking up.

Mariah: Good.

Merton (not knowing where he is): Ow… I have the worst headache…*pauses* WHERE AM I???

Mariah: Hello, Merton, how are you??

Merton: Well, my head feels like… wait a second your evil I'm not talking to you.

Mariah: Fine Merton have it your way, but I thought maybe you could help us think of something more useful to do with your friends and you than to kill you.

Merton (nervously): Okay… I'm all for brainstorming if it means saving my life.

Mariah: *laughs* I can see you're the brain of the operations.

Merton: What do you mean by that??

Gwen: Puh-lease, Merton, Tommy is a dumb jock, and Lori never thinks before she acts.

Merton: How do you know all this??

Mariah: Merton, we have been watching you and your friends for months now.

Gwen: We know all your strengths and weaknesses.

Mariah: We know Tommy is the only thing that's stopping us from taking over Pleasantville.

Merton: I have a question.

Gwen: What?

Merton: Why take over Pleasantville; it's a small town??

Mariah: Well, we thought about that, but there's enough blood in Pleasantville to keep us satisfied for a few years.

Gwen: Plus everyone we bite will become a vampire and help us take over other larger towns.

Merton: Yeah, but why not take over another smaller town, where you don't have to deal with a werewolf??

Gwen: Well I told my stupid sister to do that, but no!

Mariah: Shut up, Gwen!

Gwen: No you shut up, just because your older doesn't mean you're the boss of me!

Mariah: You're so childish.

Gwen: *sticks her tongue out at Mariah*

Mariah: *sticks her tongue out back*

_(Meanwhile Tommy & Lori are in the front of the castle)_

Lori *gasping for breath*: Now, *pauses* how do we get inside?

Tommy: I don't know, Merton usually figures out stuff like that. 

Lori: Well, we gotta be quiet and sneak in because they're probably expecting us.

Tommy: Your right, maybe we should try and find a back door??

Lori: Come on let's go.


	5. Final Chapter!!

_(Tommy & Lori or looking around the house looking for a way in.)_

Lori: Do they have any windows in this place???

Tommy: I guess not.

Lori: Let's go around back.

_(Tommy & Lori walk to the back of the house.)_

Lori: Look Tommy there's one!

_(Points to a small window leading to what looks like a basement.)_

Tommy: Lori I dunno if we can fit through that.

Lori: Yeah, we can come on. 

_(Lori opens the window, slipping through it slowly.)_

Lori: Come on, Tommy.

_(Tommy with a distressful look, tries to climb through the window, Then he stops.)_

Lori: Come on Tommy.

Tommy (wearily): Lori, I think *pauses* I'm STUCK!!

Lori: Tommy, how did you get stuck you probably skinner than me.

Tommy (embarrassed): I have wide hips okay??

_(Lori laughs, while all you can see is Tommy's butt stuck in the window.)_

Lori: Okay, I'm going to try and pull you out okay??

Tommy: okay.

_(Lori tugs on Tommy's pants getting absolutely nowhere.)_

Tommy: *sighs*

Lori (aggravated): Tommy, how in the world did you get stuck in this window??

_(Tugs on Tommy's pants angrily, finally pulling Tommy out of the window, but also tearing Tommy's pants.)_

Tommy: Thanks a lot Lori that was my favorite pair of pants.

Lori: Well it's not my fault your fat butt got stuck in the window.

_(Tommy & Lori finally look around seeing they are in what looks like a dungeon.)_

Lori: Whoa, do you think Merton's somewhere down here??

Tommy: Maybe, Let's go look around, but watch out, they could be anywhere.

Lori (whispering): Maybe we should whisper?? They might be able to hear us.

Tommy (whispering): Your right.

_(Scene shows Tommy & Lori walking around, with a big tear in the butt of Tommy's pants.)_

_(Mariah & Gwen are still talking to Merton in the dungeon. Mariah & Gwen are watching a video camera, which shows Tommy & Lori walking around the dungeon.)_

Mariah: Your friends are smarter than we thought they did find a way in to bad we have video surveillance cameras everywhere.

Gwen: *laughs* the werewolf seems to have torn his pants in the window.

Merton: What are you going to do with Tommy??

Mariah: Oh, I dunno, Gwen what should we do??

Gwen: Well, we could kill him and his friends, but that's so messy.

Mariah: We could make them all vampires.

Gwen: Yes, or we could make them our servants.

Mariah: Yes we will need someone to help us carry out our plan.

Merton: I refuse to be your servant!

Mariah: *laughs* you won't have a choice.

Gwen: I think we should hypnotize them and make Merton my vampire husband. *Smiles at Merton*

Mariah: Focus Gwen! Besides I think the werewolf is a lot cuter.

Gwen: Yeah, if you like morons.

Mariah: Well at least the werewolf isn't a weakling.

Merton: I resent that!!

Gwen & Mariah: Shut up!! Who asked you??

Merton: *sighs*

Gwen: Well I think the werewolf will suit you well because you're both stupid!

Mariah: Well I think the nerd will suit you because you're both nerds!

Merton: Nerd is a little harsh.

_(Mariah & Gwen continue arguing, as Tommy & Lori walk in and find Merton and the two vampires. Mariah & Gwen are so busy arguing they don't even notice Tommy & Lori. Merton signals for Tommy & Lori to come unchain him.)_

_(Tommy walks over to the chains and wolfs-out and breaks them. The noise makes Mariah & Gwen come to their senses and they notice Lori & Tommy.)_

Mariah: The werewolf and the girl have unchained him! Get them!

_(Gwen & Mariah start fighting with Tommy & Lori, while Merton slowly backs away.)_

Gwen: I told you they would find us.

_(Tries to punch Lori, but misses her.)_

Mariah: Well, I told you we should have just captured the werewolf while when we first saw him but no.

_(Mariah kicks Lori. Tommy kicks Gwen.)_

Gwen: Well you just wanted to capture the werewolf cuz you have a crush on him.

(_Tommy gives Mariah a funny look, Mariah smiles and blushes.)_

Mariah: Well you just captured the nerd because you have a crush on him.

Merton: I'm not a nerd I'm a Goth!

Mariah: Same thing!

Merton: No it's not!

_(Mariah kicks Merton in the ribs.)_

Merton (out of air): If you say… so.

_(Lori kicks Gwen hard in stomach Gwen doubles over.)_

Mariah: Gwen! *Looks at Lori angrily* No one hurts my sister!

_(Mariah lunges at Lori knocking her out.)_

Mariah: Now it's just you and me Tommy.

Merton: Technically not.

_(Mariah punches Merton knocking him out. Mariah smiles.)_

Mariah: Now it's just you and me.

Tommy: Sorry I don't really like, people who try to hurt my friends and me.

Mariah: Well, that's too bad.

_(Mariah picks up Lori's lifeless body.)_

Mariah: Okay Tommy I'm giving you a choice. You can either choose to leave, or you have to stay and I'll spare your friends. I know what you'll choose Tommy. 

_(Tommy makes a sudden move towards Mariah. Mariah lifts Lori up about to bite_ _her.)_

Mariah: Don't even try I will bite her.

Tommy: Okay just put her down. I'll stay.

Mariah: I knew you would choose your friends, such a bleeding hear Tommy, I like that. *Smiles* 

Tommy: Now you have to let my friends go.

Mariah: *laughs* Tommy do you think I'm stupid, first I have to make sure you can't leave too…

Tommy: Mariah, your no match for me I'm stronger than you you'd lose.

Mariah: Oh… I'm not a match for you huh?? 

_(Mariah says a spell and Tommy faints. About an hour later Tommy comes to, and finds himself chained to a wall.)_

Mariah: Gwen, look he's awake.

_(Tommy looks around and sees Lori & Merton chained to the wall opposite him.)_

Mariah: So, Tommy, I'm not strong enough to fight you??

_(Tommy growls at her.)_

Mariah: Gwen, now we can bite the girl and the nerd and take over Pleasantville

Gwen: I'm going to bite Merton.

_(Gwen walks up to Merton, and taps him on the shoulder. Merton wakes up.)_

Merton: Mommy, it's not even 7:00 yet.

Gwen: Merton!

Merton: Wha?? 

_(Opens eyes)_

Merton: Ahh!! You're the evil vampire!!

_(Gwen smiles showing fangs)_

Gwen: Hold still, this won't hurt too much.

Merton: Um… are you sure my pain threshold is very low??

_(Gwen is fixing to bite Merton; Tommy desperately tries to break the chains.) _

Mariah: Come on, Tommy don't you want your friend to be a creature of the night like you??

Tommy (agitated): I don't wish being a creature on anyone.

Mariah: Come on, don't you want your friend to be as bloodthirsty as you are??

_(Tommy gets really agitated and breaks the chains, tackling Mariah.)_

Tommy: I'm not bloodthirsty.

Mariah: Gwen, help me!!

_(Gwen not realizing what just happened)_

Gwen: What is it this time Mariah?? Can't you see I'm busy??

Mariah: The werewolf has broke free.

Gwen: Nu uh I made sure those shackles were very secure.

Mariah: GWEN!!

_(Gwen turns around to see Tommy, looking very angry on top of Mariah.)_

Tommy: Gwen, unchain Merton & Lori or I'll eat your sister.

Gwen: You wouldn't do that your too sweet.

_(Tommy growls showing his fangs about an inch from Mariah's throat.)_

Mariah: GWEN!!

Gwen: Oh yeah… 

_(Unchains Merton & Lori)_

Tommy: Now bring Lori here.

_(Drags Lori over to Tommy)_

Tommy: Good, now you two have to promise to leave town.

Gwen: Ok, but why??

Tommy: Leave or be staked.

Gwen: Ok bye Tommy, Bye Merton *smiles and waves at Merton*.

_(Merton & Tommy leave with Lori in Tommy's arms.)_

_(Tommy's P.O.V. Well we saved the day again, and those vampire sisters…I don't think they will be taking over any town. Anytime soon anyway.)_

Mariah: Gwen you are such an idiot!!

Gwen: Well, I stopped Tommy from eating you alive.

Mariah: He was bluffing. Tommy Dawkins would never eat a human he's too kind.

Gwen: Well that's what I thought, but…

Mariah: Shut up…now Gwen.

Gwen: Hey you think Merton might ask me out??

Mariah: Gwen…

Gwen: Yes??

Mariah: Are you listening?? Because I really want you to hear what I'm saying…

Gwen: Yes…

Mariah: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!!

Gwen: You know you already said that already…

Mariah: Gwen let's go…

Gwen: Where??

Mariah: A town where there's not a werewolf to save the day.

Gwen: So you think I don't have a chance with Merton??

Mariah: *sighs* 

_(Tommy's P.O.V. and as for Lori well she was okay just a bump on the head…but next time I don't think I should leave her alone with Merton in his room.)_

_(Lori wakes up in Merton's room. Merton is hovering over Lori. Lori opens her eyes.)_

Lori: Ahh! *Punches Merton* why am I in your room *pauses* and on your bed??

Merton: Ow…first of all you didn't have to punch me. Second you were knocked out by and vampire, and third the bed is a lot more comfortable than the floor.

Lori: Where's Tommy is he okay??

Merton: Is Tommy okay?? What about me I think I have a black eye…

Lori (worried): Where's Tommy??

Merton: He's fine okay… he went upstairs to get a soda.

Lori: Oh okay then. 

_(Lori goes upstairs to talk to Tommy.)_

Merton (weakly): Will you get me some ice?

Lori: Get it yourself!

THE END!! 


End file.
